


My Knight

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M, difficulty, hart - Freeform, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Some nights can make you realize so much things.. Ron don't want to leave harry every morning but he just can't stay with his knight





	My Knight

Ron POV

The moon illuminated brightly inside the curtains.

It smiled so beautifully how I envy the moon . because its perfectly beautiful with the Scare's on it... It is still perfect ....

Everyone says I am perfect but I can never be the perfect person for the person laying next to me...

Harry Potter sleep peacefully next to my naked body . we had just shared a moment of passion night with him I had never expected our relationship to last long . we were just two lonely person in search for love ... We need each other . this wasn't just for pleasure

But all of these are wrong .this love outside worldwould not ununderstand and not will take in a good way. Especially Hermione and Ginny or anyone else in the family . they would never accept this ...

I love my family I really do but

I think I love him more

I started at his beautiful face , the way his raven hair were in his face , his solty pair of rose lips, down to his strong jaws to his kissable throat which is now salty with sweat because of the pation of love making

Harry doesn't deserve me , because I can never fulfill him like a woman. I was supposed to be his best friend. I was supposed to be attracted to girls ... I should love Hermione .. But.. I just ... Couldn't...

And mostly he doesn't deserve a man with so many flaws 

I traced a line in his face beginning from his Temple's to his nose until it reached his soft parted lips.. I kissed every inch of his face ... 

He suddenly open his one eye full with sleep and give me a weak smile. Which almost takes away my breath.. He is beatiful.. Again that reminds me I don't deserve him... He his pure... And sometimes I can see How much he loves me 

Harry strirred slightly in his sleep and burrowed his face in my chest in a affectionate way ...

I smile and looked at his now sleeping face ... A sad smile formed my lips knowing I have to return to my bed as soon as the sun returns .. If only I could stop this moment ... If only we could stay like this forever... If only he can always be happy

I know Harry loves me.. I can see in his eyes Eveymmorning I have to go in my own bad so that my room mates can't see us together..

I know harry don't want to let go of me.. I can see the classes when we site together he giving me longing looks.. I can help bad feel like my heart breaks...

The moon was suddenly disappearing and the sun is peaking throw the curtains and I am counting my last few minutes with the only person that hold my beating heart

L kissed his soft parted lips last time.. " I love you" 

He stirred and open his both eyes now and silently saying to stay with him... His bright green eyes are full of love and longing for me..

I feel my heart broke in million pieces... 

And did the only thing that I can do for now kiss him with everything I have . he kiss me back. I can see sleep in his eyes and I smile and told him to go to sleep

I can see he don't want to let me go but still closehis eyes and iI think he is sleeping

I removed his hand from my wrist and kiss his forehead one last time and go back to my cold bed

The world don't have to know about us.. Because we know we love each other

End 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
